Saint Shields
The Saint Shields (セント・シールズ Sento Shīruzu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. About Their team is made up of a dedicated group whose goal is to gather up and seal all Sacred Spirits (Bit-Beast). They were aware of the awakening of the 4 Sacred Spirits of Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer, and Draciel and realized the potentially destructive potential of the 4. In the past their family had fought and almost captured the 4 only for them to escape, the legacy of capturing them fell to the current members. Eventually, the 4 allowed the Bladebreakers to keep their Bit-Beasts, believing the 4 were good guardians to the 4 sacred spirits. While most Bit-beasts can not be seen by the majority of people, the majority of Bladers struggled to even see theirs, as the Bladebreakers encountered each member they presumed their Bit-beasts were invisible. Members History Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma was the first to appear, in the very first episode, disguised as a hooded figured named "Mr. X". He defeated Tyson in a local championship, surprising the audience and Tyson himself. Joseph and Mariam were the next ones, defeating Ray and Max respectively. Dunga was the last to show up. He challenged Kai, who had given up beyblading due to the lack of good bladers to fight with. Both fought on top of a building, and the game ended as a draw. Throughout the first half of the season, they would appear occasionally to challenge the Bladebreakers for small fights. Each of the Bladebreakers had a chance to battle with his opponent on the Saint Shields team again, and the result was almost exactly the same: Ray and Max were defeated, Kai and Dunga had a draw. However, Ozuma had challenged Tyson to a battle inside some sort of storage building, and Tyson was able to defeat Ozuma with the Victory Tornado Attack. In the very half of the season (end of the last episode from the first half), after the battle between the Bladebreakers and the Cyber Bit-Beasts. Ozuma surprised all the bladers by saying: "One day, your bit-beasts will be ours!". It is later revealed that the Bit-beasts are sacred good spirits that the evil men used for their own wills. Saint Shields raised as a clan whose mission is to capture and seal the four-bit beasts so that nobody can use their power to destroy the world. Dunga battles Ray soon after telling the bladers his story, and he manages to steal Driger. Some days after, Saint Shields challenge the Blade Breakers for the ultimate battle, on an abandoned amusement park. Every Saint Shield is defeated, except for Ozuma, whose fight with Tyson ends in a draw, after another conversation between Tyson and Dragoon. Saint Shields then realize that the sacred Bit-Beasts are in good hands and decide to give the bladers a break. They come back days after, to take part in the World Championship. They divide themselves into two pairs: Ozuma & Dunga, Mariam & Joseph. Ozuma and Dunga open the championship, facing Zeo and Gordo. Gordo easily defeats Dunga, but Zeo faces some difficulties when fighting Ozuma. After Zeo reveals his new Bit-Beast, Cerberus, he unleashes a devastating attack on Ozuma, who struggles to stay in the game in order to protect the Bit-Beasts. However, he doesn’t make it. Joseph and Mariam then engage on a 2x2 battle against, King & Queen. As the latter is used to fighting like a couple, they make it destroy Sharkrash and Vanishing Moot. It was the end of the participation of the Saint Shields on the World Championship. They would later appear only among the audience. The history of the Saint Shields Over ten thousand years ago, the sacred powers were the source of all the blessings and blessings of the people on the planet. When the land droughted, it was the holy forces that brought in the shortest time clouds filled with rain. Panting with moisture, the withered earth drank the water, quenching its thirst and thanking it with its abundant gifts. Thanks to the Holy Powers, life on earth was like paradise and people lacked nothing. They respected and feared the holy powers and the power that emanated from them. But there were bad people who seek to control the powers and use them for their own purposes. The powers were destroyed and everything seemed lost. But the ancestors of Saint Shields discovered a way to banish the holy powers. They searched the land to find the ground of destruction and enclose it in a rock. The evil Brotherhood, whose own sacred powers were enshrined by the people of Saint Shields, vowed revenge. They wanted to use the 4 strongest powers that governed nature: * The black turtle of water - Draciel * The White Tiger of Gold - Driger * The Red Phoenix of Fire - Dranzer * The blue dragon of the forest - Dragoon United would be this power invincible, the people of Saint Shields tried to catch these 4 powers to prevent this. They called upon the powers of the stone to defend themselves. But they were helpless against the strength of the four united powers. Then the 4 disappeared and were never seen again. The ancestors passed on this knowledge and waited on the day of the return of these powers. For thousands of years, the tribe of Saint Shields has kept watch. Achievements Gallery Saint Shields' Bit-Beasts.jpg Saintshields.jpg sswallpaper1024x768.jpg sfondo4.jpg saint_shields.jpg Tumblr op70l5zApy1w4q252o1 1280.png Saintshields01.png Saintshields02.png SaintShields03.png Saintshields04.png Saintshields05.png Saint Shields finding Draciel.jpg Tumblr opv1shL81V1w4q252o1 1280.png BeybladeVForceSaintShields30-2.jpg Saint_Shields.jpg Tumblr oqbgx5GtrA1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqbq4xBUYf1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqbrfbZyCj1w4q252o1 1280.png SaintShields06.png Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756140-500-375.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Saint Shields 01.jpg Tumblr ooodef4Onh1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Max & Ray vs Mariam & Joseph 378778.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 845560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 862680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 872680.jpg File:Beyblade_V_Force_Episode_47_-English_Dub-_-Full-.1_589055.jpg X480-Az6.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 748720.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 427327.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 536069.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 329920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 575760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed 1139920.jpg Ozuma32.png Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1618633.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force - Ep48 (1) 1960000.jpg Beyblade V Force World championships Arc.1 (1) 1138700.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 247280.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 890333.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 650760.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 910480.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1000440.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub 1143200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga vs King 178894.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 15 -English Dub- -Full- 162929.jpg Tumblr lqazyfK9os1ql914ko1 1280.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 30 get a piece of the rock! english dub 957840.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1229633.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 73840.jpg Tumblr or3cj3f5JA1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Arc Ep27 185767.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1405667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 2306667.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 154688.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 167901.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 12 -English Dub- -Full-.1 197597.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub 225680.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub 258680.jpg MV5BMTY3MjcxNTgxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjA5NzczMjE@. V1 .jpg S02E39-164322 1.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 33 -English Dub- -Full- 736603.jpg Tumblr oooc4udZrc1w4q252o5 640.png Screenshot 20191005-062017 1.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1 158333.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 21 - The Battle Tower Showdown English Dubbed 110360.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 2074333.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1962500.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1960000.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39 1721333.jpg Screenshot 20191224-083013 1.jpg S02E19-230106 1.jpg Trivia * In terms of appearance and characteristics, all members resemble and blade-like the White Tigers. ** Ozuma is the equivalent to Lee, as they're both the leaders of their teams and possess a feline Bit-beast. ** Dunga is similar to Gary in the sense that they're both the largest members and have physically brutal bit-beasts. ** Joseph and Kevin are the same in terms of them having green hair, similar voices, and are the shortest members in their respective teams, they also have bit-beasts with illusory skills. ** Mariam is like Mariah as they both have similar names (just one letter off), they're the only girls on their teams, they both wear their hair in ponytails with a head accessory, and their bit-beasts have sharp fangs. ** Another known fact is that Saint Shields and White Tigers value their traditions seriously (which have existed for generations) and have two members who are brother and sister (Mariam & Joseph and Lee & Mariah). * Saint Shields are also similar to the Dark Bladers from the first season in the sense that they are a four-member team who wear cloaks and initially have the goal to take the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts for a certain reason. Though, they later reform from that goal when they realize how well the bit-beasts work with the Bladebreakers and after sensing the bond they all share. Reference Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Teams Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Teams Category:First Generation Category:Former Villains Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams